


Morning Comfort and Cuddles

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Gods, Het, Human, Kissing, Married Couple, Morning After, Naked Cuddling, past sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack and Airstream wake up the day after their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Comfort and Cuddles

Wheeljack let out a soft groan, blinking a few times as the light attacked her eyes. She turned a bit, trying to shield herself from the sun's rays. But when she turned, she accidently bumped into something warm. What on Earth-?

"Awake?"

Her eyes widened at the voice, jerking her head up to see Airstream smiling down gently at her. Her cheeks darkened a bit when she saw his bare chest, remember what had happened the night before. She tried to hide her face in the sheets, feeling embarrassed. Primus... She had married Airstream yesterday and last night they had consummate their marriage...

She buried her face into her pillows in attempt to hide her blushing face. But even her ears had turned red, making the older man chuckle as he moved himself over her. He kissed her head, the poor woman stiffening up when she felt his chest press against her naked back.

“You were really cute last night.”

She grumbled embarrassedly into her pillow. Why did he have to say such things?! Besides, she wasn’t cute last night… She had been moaning and begging and acting so shamefully last night. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t control herself. She held him tightly, she encouraged him on, she had even directed him to where she wanted to be touched! She acted like some sort of prostitute!

Airstream couldn't help but to chuckle again. She wasn't like this normally... She always acted so mature, so seeing her act all shy and red-faced was a nice change of pace. Of course, now that he was her husband, he would be the only one who would ever see her like this.

He moved to wrap her arms around her waist, pressing further into her back.

"H-Hey-!"

"You feeling okay?"

"H-Huh?"

"How does your body feel?"

Oh... Oh right. She had been a virgin until last night. Though it had hurt a little at first, it didn't last very long. As for now... She was feeling a bit sore and sticky, but nothing was too bad. But she could have seriously used a bath... Maybe not now though. Despite being embarrassed, she was comfortable lying next to him like this. And they were in the honeymoon hut - they had nowhere to be for at least a week.

Of course, knowing Airstream, he would want to keep sneaking home to check on his baby sister, despite Warpath promising to look after her while they were gone. It was so typical of him... but she loved him for his caring nature all the same.

"I'm okay," she assured him, lifting up her head to look him in the eye. "A little tired."

"I suppose I did overwork you last night," he said, smirking.

She moved her leg to kick at him, making him laugh softly. But he didn't say anything else, just gently moving off of her back to lie down next to her. Wheeljack turned to face him on her side, only to gasp when he suddenly spooned her against his chest.

"Air-"

"Come on, love." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Let's sleep in a bit more."

Well she couldn't really argue with that. And when she let out another yawn and snuggled up into his chest, she didn't really feel like arguing either. She just wanted to stay like this. Spooned up against the man she loved. The man who married her. Who loved her back, despite what everyone had been telling her for years.

There was really nothing better than this.


End file.
